


No Light

by Supreme1005



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, literally sucks, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme1005/pseuds/Supreme1005
Summary: 莱万沦落到了这里，而他等来的是救赎还是毁灭？他并非“娼妓”，但罗伊斯的到来让他想起了一些其他事情…补档（莱万特殊行业提及，叙事乱…）
Relationships: Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Kudos: 6
Collections: R/M/R





	No Light

You are the hole in my head，  
你是我脑中的空洞  
You are the space in my bed，  
你是我床上的空白  
You are the silence in between，  
你是片刻的无言  
What I thought and what I said.  
介于我的思想和言语之间

墙壁上紫粉色的霓虹灯弯弯绕绕组成个蹩脚的LOVE&PEACE，已经坏掉了，积了厚厚一层灰，疲软地坠着一截电线，嗡鸣着在昏暗中一闪一灭。空气里弥漫着劣质香精的味道，说不上刺鼻，但闻多了让人反胃。屋里很暗，一切都模模糊糊地罩上层棕色的阴影，狭窄的窗子透过半掩的窗帘照进一线日光下，漂浮着的细小的灰尘在随着气流漩涡般扰动。

这是间被人遗忘的屋子，一间被抛弃在角落里自生自灭的屋子，堆积着不可告人的秘密，充斥着某些近乎隐晦的淫靡气息。

不那么干净的潮湿床单被扯来扯去，揉乱了一直垂到地上，被撕开一角的枕头里散落的绒羽撒了一床，床头柜上一个瓷杯随着铁架床的吱呀作响的剧烈摇晃而震动着。  
他们做爱像是野兽交媾，像是身体中无处安放的情绪的宣泄和灌注，像是折磨又像低声，残忍地诉说。  
莱万的手颤抖着去抓床褥，手指却蜷曲着使不上力气，只堪堪抓着床头的铁栏杆，被罗伊斯捉住叩进手心，他正从后面疯狂地顶撞，莱万甚至觉得自己的胃要被顶出来。他的喉头磕磕绊绊泄出呻吟，眼角红成一片——但毕竟罗伊斯看不到，有泪水溢出眼眶，他的身体像风暴海里的小舟无助地沉沉浮浮。  
他想开口让他停下来，可是一次又深又狠地贯穿让他几近失声。床上散落着点点白哏，性器不受控制地一股股分泌着液体，每次莱万以为这一切要结束的时候罗伊斯只会沉默地用手抓住他后脑的黑发将他整个人压回床上再次插入。  
他不知道这是什么时候开始的，也不再去想这会什么时候结束，他大概现在已经被操得像个破布偶，浑身黏腻，神智涣散。  
他只那样闭着眼睛，微凉的精液灌进他的后穴，那里又热又痛，他甚至没察觉罗伊斯什么时候退出去的。

你哭了。  
罗伊斯说。

莱万不回答，吃力地翻过身直直盯着天花板，几乎无法起身。罗伊斯躺下去，手指插进他汗湿的黑发，用拇指揩去他的泪水，像是蔚蓝天际的雨，描摹着他新月般弯弯的眉毛。  
莱万挣扎着坐起来，浑身痛到他后悔坐起来，可还是忍住了，赤脚踩在发黏的地板上，几乎是一瘸一拐地走去浴室，下体一片湿滑，混着液体不断顺着他的他大腿根向下流。打火机轻轻响了一声，罗伊斯吐出一口白色烟雾，慢慢化在凝滞的空气里，他呆呆地盯着莱万赤裸的后背出神。

来找他的人不多，罗伊斯是最频繁的那个。第一次见他是在前一个男人刚走不久，他蜷缩在床角裹着毯子浑浑噩噩地睡了一觉，被一个忘了内容的噩梦惊醒后，看到罗伊斯坐在一旁的木椅上静静地看着他，金发熠熠生辉。  
他带给了自己名字。  
Lewy，罗伊斯梦呓里反复出现的词。他问罗伊斯这个单词的含义，罗伊斯说，这是你，他的手指掠过他的蓝色眼睛和脸颊，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。  
他之前是没有名字的，他的所有记忆都囿于这间屋子里，他荒诞不经的生活和颠倒黑白的日夜，他一片空白的记忆和它带来的偏头痛。因为他接受的唯一命令就是服从，无论是做爱还是别的。

他手里捏着张照片。  
罗伊斯递给他。莱万接过来。照片早都褪色褪了一大半，呈现出某种柔和而朦胧的棕黄色，又好像某种即将消退的记忆，挣扎着呐喊不被遗忘却躲不过命运。  
是一群人的合影，中间是罗伊斯和一个人，头像被剪掉了，罗伊斯笑得很开心，眯着眼，嘴角快要歪到耳根，胳膊搂着那个没有脑袋的人的脖子。其他人似乎也在笑，但是笑容没有中间的罗伊斯那样鲜明。  
你的名字是什么?  
罗伊斯第三次来的时候他终于开口问他，罗伊斯像是斟酌了很久，只告诉莱万称呼他罗伊斯，莱万怔怔地去看罗伊斯棕绿的眼睛，声带像是生了锈。

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes，  
无光，无光，你澄澈的蓝色眼睛里黯淡无光  
I never knew daylight could be so violent，  
我从不知道日光也如此刺眼  
A revelation in the light of day，  
真相大白  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
你无法选择哪些留下，哪些逝去

腹部一道狰狞的割伤早都结疤愈合，留下一道弯弯曲曲长虫般淡粉的微微凸起。骨头几乎全都碎掉又被拼合起来，两个枪子，一个离心房一厘米，一个在左肩，留下两个像是花的痕迹。罗伊斯会用手指细细摩挲过他千疮百孔的身体，吻他嘴角细小的疤。  
他的记忆里似乎罗伊斯似乎总是在自己睡着的时候到来，好像会待上很久等他醒过来，做爱时却格外粗暴，像是在莱万身上沉默地发泄某种积攒已久的情绪。然后他会和莱万躺着待一会，说些稀奇古怪的话：

古巴街上真是不干净，破破烂烂的，小孩追着你的车敲玻璃，要么在街边摆摊卖色情影带和雪茄，但是天气很好，那里的人处久了也发现其实很热心……

你见过极光吗，蓝绿色的，颜色不深，轻纱一样薄而柔软，浮在黑夜里，却在熠熠发光。很冷，但是的确应该去看一次……

我喜欢阳光，但我同样喜欢黑夜，当天空暗下来的时候，思想却不随之沉寂，只有这时你才会体会到你是这世界的一份子，黑暗会紧紧裹住你，就像爱一样……

他就那么自顾自地说，莱万会转过来面对着他静静地听。有时候罗伊斯似乎陷入了某些类似近乎甜蜜的回忆，勾起了嘴角，莱万还没来得及定格住他脸上细小的变化，他却立刻像是意识到什么一样，收敛了神情。  
莱万有时精疲力尽，罗伊斯在他耳边旁若无人地低声絮语，他阖上眼睛，便会睡着了，做一个安稳的梦，一个罗伊斯描绘的，热带群岛的梦。

Would you leave me,If I told you what I've done?  
如果我告诉你我曾做过的事，你会离开我吗  
And would you leave me,If I told you what I've become?  
如果我告诉你我如今变成了什么样子，你会离开我吗  
'Cause it's so easy,To say it to a crowd，  
向人们诉说很容易  
But it's so hard, my love,  
但是这是多么困难  
To say it to you, my love  
把一切都告诉你，我的爱人

莱万的嗓子整个哑掉，因为昨天来过的人太过蛮横，操他的嘴要把莱万顶到干呕才罢休，他的大腿和腰际满是被掐出的淤青。罗伊斯来的时候他靠在床头打盹，膝头盖着本帕斯卡的文集。  
人不过是根有思想的苇草……  
模模糊糊地他感到床边塌陷下去，罗伊斯轻轻坐在他旁边，吻了吻他的脸颊，随后透出一股长长的，极悲伤的叹息，他感觉到罗伊斯在摸他的脸，他的手指动作轻得拂过水面都不留涟漪，划过他的颊侧，他的鬓角。他醒了，但他此时不想醒来，让他再沉迷一会吧，沉湎在这片刻已然被放空了的思绪，在这对他来讲太奢侈的温柔。  
莱万睁开了眼，那双如同盛着海的眼睛，此刻长久地将目光停留在罗伊斯的脸上，罗伊斯似乎也睡着了，不，他还睁着眼睛，但他还沉睡在过去，那些仍存在于他脑海中而他不愿拔去的记忆中。  
他多希望他能抱抱莱万，他多希望他能不顾一切地吻上他柔软的唇瓣，他多希望他们能像从前那样有着一腔孤勇的热血，即使全世界都是敌人面前也要放肆地宣誓他们的爱的主权。  
那些遮遮掩掩的肢体触碰，那些躲在狭窄柜门后难舍难分的吻，分享着彼此吐息中滚热的空气，干燥，温暖。他们曾经滚在草坪上嬉笑着，鼻尖碰着，胸膛起伏着紧紧贴在一起，泥土和草皮翻起一股清香，那些阳光下的紧紧拥抱，那些黑夜里共同分享一片星空时鼓胀的心跳。  
他多希望有光照进这间屋子，或是他们之间。

抽完了那根烟，罗伊斯并没离开。  
罗伊斯把烟掐熄，走过来，莱万刚洗过澡的身上仍是潮湿而热腾腾的，罗伊斯突然伸手抱住了莱万，将他环住，头埋在莱万颈窝。莱万怔在原地。  
随即小心翼翼地，像触摸某种珍贵陶瓷一样，慢慢地将手放在罗伊斯的后背上，轻柔地回应了他。  
像是过了一秒或一万秒，时间停滞，一切都变得匪夷所思的慢。  
莱万犹疑地，将手指插入罗伊斯脑后柔软的金棕色发丝。  
“我以前有个朋友。”  
过了很久，罗伊斯闷闷地说。  
莱万没想到罗伊斯会开启这段对话，他不知道如何回答，只好做一个耐心的聆听者  
“他非常好，甚至可以说是全世界最好的人。”  
罗伊斯的手有些不安地动了动，将莱万抱得更紧。  
“我信任他，他也信任我，是愿意把后背交给我的人。我们在一起学习，一起工作，可以说，我们生活的绝大部分时光都交给了彼此。”  
“我是不是从来没和你谈起过我的工作……”  
“我喜欢他，刚开始，我以为我喜欢他是因为他是我最好的朋友，是因为我们了解彼此，可后来我发现不是这样。我喜欢他是因为我被他吸引，我想长久地拥有他，或是被他拥有。当时我很幸运，发现他也是这样想的，所以我们把所有东西都抛在了脑后。”  
“青春，多么美好的词，那代表着永无休止的挥霍与玩闹。我们都以为这关系能长久，我们都以为没什么能把我们分开。”  
罗伊斯深深吸了口气。  
“但是…”  
他顿了顿，沉默良久，说不出口的话在他的声带翻腾滚动，裹挟着悔恨，悲痛与自我厌弃。他的喉结动了动，莱万能感受到他的指甲扣进自己后背。  
“但是我杀了他，肉体和灵魂上，他都死了。”  
莱万呼吸一滞。  
“我冲他的胸口开了一枪，肩上一枪，他的下腹被刀划开，然后我看着他掉下桥去，堕进水里。”  
“是…是我把他推下去的，可他不恨我，他的脸上都是血，不知道是他自己的还是我的，他对我说的最后一句话是……”  
“没事的，Marco”  
莱万的声音重叠上罗伊斯的，他看到罗伊斯的眼里盛满了绝望的泪水。他将他紧紧拥入怀中，像过了一个世纪，没有什么能将他们分开，这一秒钟就算是原子弹爆炸或者陨石落地，他们都会维持这个姿势死去。莱万心中有奇异的悸动，似乎他所经历的所有不堪，折磨，屈辱都是为了这一刻而做的铺垫，罗伊斯的痛苦也消弭殆尽，他们再次接吻，这是属于罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基和马尔科•罗伊斯的吻。一个异常温柔的，绵长的吻。莱万脸上湿湿的，是罗伊斯的泪水，莱万抵着他的额头，伸手去触碰他金色的睫毛。  
我多希望这一切从来没发生过……我多希望我们仍在一起，我多希望…  
罗伊斯干燥的嘴唇摩擦着他的，要把这些话只送到他一个人的耳边，而不能被除他们以外任何一个人听到。他的胸口感受着他有力的心跳，他低声祈祷着。

枕头下压着些东西，他掀开，一个小的封皮本，一张银行卡，一张火车票。  
打开那个小本，那是护照，莱万的照片贴在里面，他笑得很开心——他从未见过自己这样的样子，黑发整齐地向后梳，颧骨上都跳跃着欢愉，肩膀上似乎还搭着谁的胳膊。  
以及夹在护照里的一张小纸条：  
Lewy,我很抱歉将你置于如此危险的境地，但请你拿好你的枪，明早七点到火车站，我会在那里等你。  
一个牛皮纸包住的东西，他打开，是一把手枪，他抚摸金属的枪身像是老朋友，他的肌肉居然仍记得怎么填弹，怎么上膛，他颇讶异地看着自己几乎是不受控制地地完成这一串连续的动作。

“怎么样？”  
靶上十环稳稳的五个弹洞，罗伊斯转过头歪起嘴角冲他得意地笑，莱万耸了耸肩，瞄准靶，开火。  
“怎么样？”  
莱万摘下耳罩和护目镜，反问道，罗伊斯只撇了撇嘴。  
“下个月要去玻利维亚，尤尔根说的。”  
罗伊斯在拆枪，动作流畅熟练，放进包里。莱万喝了口冰水。  
“都去吗？”  
“不，好像…Mats要去，Lukasz去，还有…”  
罗伊斯挠了挠鬓角，努力地回想克洛普喝得脸颊通红时大着舌头模模糊糊的话。  
“我忘了，尤尔根说得颠三倒四的。”  
莱万收好了枪械，挎在肩上。  
“去我家？”  
他偏了偏头。  
“我想看环太平洋，你到底买没买投影仪啊？”  
罗伊斯抬头灌了口水，三步并两步追上莱万。

莱万伸直胳膊，舒展了一下遍布伤痕的身体，浑身骨骼都在响，某些东西随着血液的流动在缓缓苏醒，也许是记忆，也许是生命，也许是爱，也许是仇恨。  
他在细雨蒙蒙的清晨到达空无一人的火车站，天空是灰蓝色的，像他在阴影下的眼睛颜色。  
远处隆隆的火车响声逐渐逼近，他还没有看到罗伊斯。  
车门开了。  
他踏上车厢前，环顾了四周。  
他依然没来。  
他登上了去往比利时的火车，选了靠窗的位置坐下，对面是一个睡得昏昏沉沉的老太婆。他向窗外看去，突然看到一个人影站在那里向他张望。他的手掌贴上窗户，罗伊斯注意到了他，于是冲他笑了，一个歪起嘴角的笑容，挥了挥手，莱万也挥了挥手。火车就要出发，铃声响起。罗伊斯静静地站在那里，莱万不知说些什么。  
再见！  
他比了口型，希望传达到罗伊斯那里，罗伊斯显然明白，于是也冲他喊：再见！  
火车慢慢地开始启动，向前行驶，罗伊斯仍站在那不动，视线追随着莱万，莱万却不明白他的表情——说不清是快乐，还是哀伤？  
火车越来越快，罗伊斯走了两步，试图留在莱万视线中，莱万的脸快要贴上窗户，他仍不知该说什么好。  
罗伊斯追不上了，他的步伐慢慢地停下来，从莱万视野中远去。  
在下一瞬间，他的身子突然垮塌，一颗子弹贯穿了他的颅腔，他仍看着坐着莱万的火车，莱万则看着倒下，流着血已经死掉的他。死前的最后一秒，他在想什么？没人知道，因为他已经死去，血液凝固，眼神空洞，嘴唇青紫，金棕色的头发散开黏着血。  
拨云见日，一缕晨光从乌云缝隙中逃脱出来，照射在车厢上，这列车便沐浴着这来之不易的阳光，向更远的，充满光的地方驶去。


End file.
